The present invention relates generally to an immersion motor as well as a submersible pump with such an immersion motor.
Immersion or submersible motors are usually completely immersed in liquid, for example water, during their operation. Such a submersible motor is a typical constituent of a submersible pump or submersible pump unit, and lies together with the submersible pump within a shared submersible pump housing. Submersible motors are here routinely supplied with electrical energy via electric feed lines. For purposes of electrical supply, it is necessary that the cables are introduced into the submersible motor housing or submersible pump housing in a watertight manner.
For example, a watertight cable feed-through for supplying power to a submersible motor is known from DE 42 13 306 C1. However, impurities, e.g., particles or dirt, can easily get into the seal in submersible motors with such cable feed-throughs, in particular when dismantling the cable from the submersible motor housing. Over time, this can result in a limited sealing affect or even complete loss of sealing action by the cable feed-throughs, so that the proper function of the submersible motor is no longer guaranteed.